


Yesterday's Child

by Welfycat



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer notices that Aaron has been watching him and uses the scientific method to determine why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday's Child

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo (round four), Prompt: Ageplay  
> Content Notes: None. PG.  
> Author Notes: Takes place in early season two. Established relationship for Reid/Hotch. For the purposes of this fic Haley and Hotch were never married.

It wasn't until Spencer was sitting through the third lecture for his Epistemology course at the university campus that he could identify the expression he'd seen on Aaron's three times now. The first time had been when Spencer had come home from the lecture with his backpack slung over one shoulder and balancing his cellphone, a cup of coffee and one of the books for his course in his hands as he fumbled with the keys to the front door. He hadn't thought too much of it at the moment and had allowed Aaron to grab the cup and cellphone before Spencer could drop them.

The second had been as Spencer sat in the living room on a Sunday mid-morning, a football game on tv to which Aaron only seemed to be paying nominal attention. Spencer had been sprawled on the couch working on his first assignment and putting more thought and effort into it than it really required. His bare toes dug into the cushions of the couch as he worked and he brushed his hair out of his eyes probably more times than he was aware of as he made notes and adjusted the outline for the longer research project that he'd have to have finished by the end of the semester. Aaron had offered more than once to turn the tv off, or turn down the volume, and had brought him a sandwich, sliced into neat sections, and a glass of juice after a few hours.

The most recent time had been just an hour ago as Spencer had dashed home from the BAU, grateful that he hadn't yet had to miss class because of a case, though that was something that was going to be inevitable at some point. He'd changed quickly, popped out his contacts because his eyes were tired and scratchy after the already long day, and located his backpack from where he'd dropped it by his desk in their home library. Still tugging on the waist of the jeans that felt a little awkward but helped him blend in a little better on the university campus, Spencer had poked his head into the kitchen to let Aaron know that he was going to class and would be back in time for dinner assuming that traffic wasn't bad. Aaron had looked up from the counter where he had been chopping vegetables and that indecipherable expression flashed across his face.

At first, after the Sunday in the living room, Spencer had wondered if Aaron was unhappy about Spencer going back to school. It wasn't like he didn't already have three doctorates and two other undergraduate degrees. Most people would probably say that was more than enough, but when Spencer had first broached the subject of going back for another degree Aaron had seemed supportive and even pleased. Even the rest of the team had accepted the news without any hint of teasing or derision, probably all able to intuit that Spencer was looking for something that was safe and within his control, and there was nothing he could control like knowledge and information. But maybe Aaron resented the time that it took him away from them when they already had so few hours of downtime. Spencer couldn't really see that either, not when that Sunday had been like most others they'd had off; each of them engaged in separate tasks in the same vicinity. That didn't account for the few hours that Spencer was spending each week in class though, and maybe Aaron didn't approve of the time spent in classes on campus that the university had as a graduation requirement. Spencer was able to do most of his coursework through correspondence, but there were some requirements the university wasn't willing to waive even for a federal agent.

But now that the professor was at the front of the lecture hall, his hand moving fluidly across the board as he marked down the main points of backward induction - something Spencer had more practice at than he'd ever imagined possible - that Spencer recognized at least part of the emotion that he had seen in Aaron's expression. If it had been a case, Spencer would have been cursing himself for ignoring the more obvious conclusions in favor of emotionally charged explanations that weren't backed by logic. Emotion played an important part of how they profiled, they couldn't do their jobs without recognizing and reacting to the emotional landscape that surrounded them, but emotion couldn't change the facts of a case.

Desire, clearly written across Aaron's face if Spencer had pulled himself out of his thoughts long enough to recognize it. He'd seen it in other situations, typically in their bedroom, but occasionally when they were driving, and on a particularly memorable occasion across the room at a police department in Idaho when he'd learned that Aaron was particularly fond of one of Spencer's pairs of pants. There was more to it than just desire, emotions and expressions were rarely pure and singular, but Spencer couldn't help but feel the rush of relief that it wasn't frustration or disappointment that had shaded Aaron's eyes.

Once Spencer's mind was cleared of the concerns that had clearly been bothering him more than he'd been willing to admit to himself, he found himself ready to attack the problem with renewed determination. He jotted down a note in the margin of his book, ever grateful that he could multitask well enough to listen to the lecture and focus the majority of his attention on finding the answers he truly needed. Usually Spencer did like to put his full attention to classes, never knowing when a stray piece of information could help in a later case, but his relationship with Aaron took priority over a class where he already knew the material anyway.

It took a little while for Spencer to determine all of the factors that were present in each instance; casual dress, his glasses, and the presence of books or other materials from his coursework. Other factors, such as Spencer being preoccupied or distracted, he dismissed as coincidental. Although Spencer typically did wear more casual clothes around the house, and his glasses whenever his eyes were bothering him,and usually did have a book or research material nearby, maybe the combination meant something. He would have to experiment, isolate each variable before combining them in a controlled setting and then evaluate the outcome. If he could figure out the cause of Aaron's desire, as well identify the remaining emotional reactions that contributed to Aaron's expression, then he would be more adequately prepared to select a course of action.

Resolved, Spencer turned his attention back to the lecture and the painfully simplified example the professor was doggedly explaining.

*****

One week later Spencer dropped back into the same chair he'd sat in during the previous lectures and dug through his backpack for his notebook and the text they'd covered that week. Settled in, he allowed his thoughts to drift back to the conundrum he'd been examining the week before and the results of his experimentation. It wouldn't quite hit the mark for following the scientific process to the letter, but Spencer was more focused on the inconclusive and unsatisfying results he'd received.

Over the course of the week, which they'd spent working cold cases and consults from Quantico, he'd worn his glasses more frequently and in different environments, only to have Aaron ask him if his eyes had been bothering him and when was he next scheduled for an eye examination. He'd studied in the open areas of the house, his backpack resting by his feet - bare on two occasions and clad in mismatched socks on two others - and hadn't received anything more than a few questions about what he was working on. In the end, the jeans had gotten the most reaction, but it hadn't been the same one as the three other times, four counting the one he'd received earlier as he'd dropped by Aaron's office to let him know he was leaving for class. The jeans, worn over the weekend and on Wednesday evening, hadn't drawn Aaron any closer to him, but instead had evoked an expression that Spencer associated with protectiveness and an odd hint of guilt.

Spencer had eventually managed to identify the other expressions that mingled with Aaron's desire, seeing each of them individually over the week. There was the urge to protect, usually seen when Aaron was sending the team out into the field and when they were in the midst of rescuing people. This was accompanied by a repressed edge of possessiveness that didn't come as a surprise to Spencer. Aaron considered the team his, his people and his responsibility. He'd take care of them in any way they'd let him, prod them along when they needed it, and would step between them and any threat that he could. How he felt about Spencer was a natural extension of that, only intensified by sharing their non-working life together. It usually didn't bother Spencer; he knew that Aaron knew he could take care of himself and it was nice to know that someone cared so much for him. He didn't think that Aaron considered him going to class as dangerous as going out into the field, even though they both knew too well that it was impossible to predict where disaster would strike next.

Most interesting of all to Spencer was the hint of guilt, the same one he'd caught a glimpse of when he'd seen Aaron looking at Spencer stretched out on the couch in the pair of jeans that were a little bit loose around the waist. The only other time Spencer had ever caught Aaron looking at him with the combination of guilt mixed with desire was a few months after Spencer had first joined the BAU, before he'd realized that Aaron liked him and that Aaron considered those feelings inappropriate towards a younger colleague. Really, the only thing Spencer thought that he'd learned over his week of experimentation was that Aaron didn't have a strong glasses kink and whatever he was feeling he didn't think was appropriate.

Class let out early and Spencer joined the rest of the students in streaming out into the hallways. The halls were busier than they usually were when Spencer was on campus, and he slowed to a stop just before he reached the main corridor. He twisted around, wanting to dig in the inside pocket of his backpack to check if he had enough change to grab a cup of coffee at the VRE station, but froze when he saw the reflection of himself in the glass cabinet that was set into the wall. He just about blended into the rest of the students surrounding him, which he never did when he was going to college the first, second, and third time. Even now he still looked younger than most of the students surrounding him, his jeans and collarless shirt lending him the air of a high school student when his usual work attire at least gave him the appearance of someone old enough to hold an undergraduate degree. Gideon had once said, joking in his own distant way, that Spencer looked 14 years old. It had been a little while since then, and Spencer had never really bought that he looked 14 at that moment anyway, but he could see how he might be mistaken for a high schooler without any trouble.

Spencer blinked as the pieces fell into place, just as rapidly as they did when they were out on a case and something would trigger the landslide of information held in his mind. Aaron liked the jeans, his glasses, and the studying because it made him look like a student. Not just like a student, but younger - like he was the right age to be in high school. Spencer reached up and brushed his hair away from where it had slid forward towards his eyes and watched the reflection of other students passing him by. Aaron was already older than him by a reasonably significant amount, not enough that Aaron was mistaken for his parent, but enough that their relationship had received more glances and raised eyebrows than just the fact that they were the same gender as well as coworkers had warranted. It certainly explained the guilt that Aaron was trying to hide, though Spencer didn't think it was anything to feel guilty about at all.

After a moment of thought Spencer decided that it wasn't an issue for him, and actually gave him the upper hand in knowing something that Aaron desired. This was something that Aaron wanted and it was something that would be relatively easy for Spencer to provide once he figured out all of the boundaries and limitations as well as what worked for Aaron and what didn't. Spencer turned away from the glass, thoughts of finding coffee almost forgotten as he hurried toward the train station. Aaron wouldn't expect him to be home so early which would give him enough time to decide what exactly he was going to do.

*****

In the end, Spencer didn't do much at all. He wasn't sure yet what direction Aaron would be interested in taking things, but he felt that he had to do something to alleviate the guilt that Aaron was feeling. Spencer had at least another year left before he finished this degree, and he imagined that he'd go back for another sooner or later, and he couldn't let Aaron go on feeling that way if he could do something about it. When it had been Aaron feeling guilt about being attracted to him before they started dating, Spencer letting him know that the feelings weren't unreciprocated and that the interest was mutual had been mostly enough to dispel Aaron's unease. He doubted it would be that simple this time, but the very least he could do was let Aaron know that he didn't find anything abhorrent or uncomfortable about his interest.

Aaron hadn't been home when Spencer arrived, and Spencer had dropped his backpack at the table before going into the master bathroom. He decided to leave his clothes alone, they were appropriate for what he was aiming for, and to keep his glasses on as well. After a minute of staring into the mirror, Spencer remembered how he had worn his hair when he was doing his first set of undergraduate degrees. He shook his head to loosen the strands and then used a comb to part it down the middle. A little surprised at the difference it made, Spencer considered his reflection before deciding that he looked pretty much the epitome of the geeky student that he had been, even though he hadn't been in high school at the typical age.

Spencer kicked off his shoes in the bedroom, leaving his socks on since their presence hadn't made a discernible difference in Aaron's reactions during the past week, and went back downstairs to set up at the kitchen table. He had heard enough family routines while interviewing people to know that students frequently did their homework at the table or the counter in the kitchen before dinner so that a parent was on hand to help them if they required it. It wasn't something that had ever happened in his household growing up, and he'd venture a guess that it hadn't happened in Aaron's either. In any case, it was subtle enough that Aaron could choose to ignore it if he needed to, but it was a clear indicator that Spencer had figured out what was causing the reaction that Aaron had been trying to hide.

He'd been working steadily for about twenty minutes when he heard Aaron come home. Knowing better than to not let Aaron know someone was in the house when he wouldn't expect anyone to be home, Spencer called out immediately. "I'm in the kitchen, school let out early." He chose the word school deliberately, less specific would let Aaron's mind decide how to interpret the statement.

Aaron walked into the kitchen, loosening the tie around his neck and swinging his briefcase up to rest on the counter. Whatever he'd been about to say was lost as soon as he looked at Spencer, his mouth opening and closing immediately. To anyone else it would have been unremarkable, but Spencer knew that he'd taken Aaron by surprise and not just with his presence. "Early, huh?" Aaron finally managed to ask, turning to the counter in a carefully controlled movement.

"Yep. The teacher wanted to give us extra research time for our projects," Spencer said, trying to gauge Aaron's reaction without it being obvious that he was watching. The choice of teacher instead of professor was deliberate as well; both were acceptable, yet professor was far more common at the university level.

Aaron's shoulders caught slightly at the phrasing and he half turned, the setting sun in the kitchen window blocking the details of his expression. "Spencer," he began and then stopped.

Spencer got up and walked towards Aaron, stopping just within reach but not inside Aaron's personal space. "I'm sure, Aaron," he said, answering the question that was only asked in the silence that had come after Spencer's name. "This goes as far as we both want it to, no further." It wasn't something that really needed to be said, they were both meticulously careful in all aspects of their relationship, the desire to not repeat the mistakes of their parents and to keep their own peace of mind in the face of what they saw everyday overwhelming any other desires that they might have.

Aaron nodded, meeting Spencer's eyes for a moment and relaxing slightly in the acceptance that he found there. "It sounds like you have homework to do, while I'm cooking dinner?"

It was a half question and half statement, Aaron's uncertainty about what came next as obvious as Spencer's. "That's right," Spencer agreed, dropping most of his more serious demeanor and settling back at the table. His backpack was next to him, and the text book spread out by his notebook completed the setup. It didn't hurt that he was actually making some headway into his paper. "How was your day?"

Aaron's mouth quirked at the edge, partially because Spencer already knew most of how Aaron's day had gone, but partially because it wasn't a question either of them had been asked very often. "Budget meetings, something that I assure you wouldn't be interested in sitting through even though you could revise the entire department budget with your eyes closed and it would be at least twice as efficient. What about you, how was, school?"

Spencer caught the brief pause, and the transition from class to school just as he had made. "Kinda boring actually. They adapt the material too much to account for the level of the class."

Nodding knowingly, Aaron bent down to get a pan out of the cupboard by the stove. "You always say that, Spencer."

"That's because it's always true," Spencer retorted with a smile. He turned back to his notebook as Aaron cooked, their conversation light and casual with absolutely no references to any of the cases they'd been consulting on and nothing that would be abnormal in any family conversation. It was only their first, cautious steps, but it was nice, Spencer thought as he looked up to Aaron busy at the stove. He smiled as noticed that Aaron was cooking their dinner the way that Spencer preferred it, simple flavors and textures, and knew that it was something that Aaron would have done regardless.


End file.
